Chocolate and Love
by Darklinkette
Summary: i wont say just read this one shot DeathNote


Chocolate and Love

congratulations for acing the test." L shouted when Light walked in the door for his after school work on the Kira case. "what? Oh, yeah. Thanks." Light said, walking by the brunette to place his bag down. "someone's not too cheery." L remarked, walking in the kitchen. "get cheery, you passed! You should be excited, partying. All that college jock stuff." L came to Light with a bottle and two glasses. "which is why, I had this delivered here." he popped the cork, making Light to dive. L wasn't exactly the greatest at opening corks. It rocketed off the wall and into the floor. "oops." L said, staring at the cork on the floor. He shrugged, jumping on the couch. He poured them both some liquor in the glasses, and handed one to Light. "your a bad cop, I'm underage." Light said,putting t then."he glass down. "your 19, a cup won't kill you." L said, forcing it back in his hands. "fine, one cup then." light said, downing it. He wincing at the warm taste in his throat. "you not suppose to down it. You sip it. It's wine, not vodka." L instructed, pouring him another one. When Light sipped it, he eyed L." "what you staring at me for?" L asked, peering down at his cup. "it's really sweet, almost like candy." Light said, sniffing it.

"that's because it's chocolate wine." L said, sipping his. L had a few more, and soon, the entire bottle was empty. "L, I think you've had enough." Light tried to pry the half empty cup from the red detective. "no, I'm..._hiccup..._fine." L said, his grip on the cup tighter. "come on, L. your drunk." Light tried to get it, but they both fell backwards, the glass of wine spilling all over him. "oh..._hiccup_...Dammit. There goes..._hiccup_...good wine." L tried to get up, but L suddenly held on him tighter. "your so..._hiccup_...beautiful, Lighty." L hiccuped, holding Light tight to him. "L, let me up." Light tried to get the man to let go, but L pushed him over and then he was on top, kissing Light. "no, L. don't..." Light blushed, stammering to get L to stop when his hand started rubbing Light's clothed manhood. "your..._hiccup_...hard, Light-kun." the drunken L murmured, giving sloppy warm kisses down Light's neck. "L...stop." Light sighed, but L had no intention to. "relax..._hiccup_...Light. The great detective..._hiccup_...L is..._hiccup_...here to..._hiccup_...solve the case." L ripped the buttons off of Light's shirt. "L!" Light screamed when L got his hand down inside Light's pants. "too troublesome." L muttered, ripping the pants down. "better." L muttered, placing his hand on Light's erection. "...L..." Light moaned, admitting defeat. "shh. It's going to be okay." L muttered to his soon-to-be lover. L kissed his light's chest as his hand worked magic. Light moaned, feeling L finally take him in his mouth. "L! Oh god!" Light gripped the carpet with his hands, allowing himself to be taken to the Promised Land. Before Light could come, he was flipped over on his knees. L grabbed something under the table. "is that...? what are you going to do with Chocolate syrup?" Light asked, but didn't get a answer. "just be patient." L purred, slicking his fingers with it. "ready?" Light nodded, his heartbeat quickening. L grabbed Light's hair, pushing him down on all fours. L stuck one finger inside Light, hearing a soft moan. He went to two then three, pushing it inside Light. "L! More, I...need...more." Light moaned, begging the detective. L stood up, taking his own pants off. He grabbed the caramel, slicking his own manhood with it. He wiped a bit of the caramel off with his finger. He offered it to Light, who gladly took the finger in his mouth. L grasped Light's hips, and positioned himself over Light's entrance. He pushed into Light gently, so not to hurt him. "L...more." Light moaned, grasping L's hand. He pushed harder, making the boy moan when he hit the prostate. He screamed L's name each time, until finally they both came. They both laid down on the carpet, sweating and panting. Their hands still linked together, but they didn't speak. "your not really drunk, are you?" Light finally broke the silence with his questions. He looked at his lover. "no." L admitted, staring at Light in the eyes. Light smirked, laying on his side to hug L. "I love you." Light whispered in L's chest. "I love you too, Light"


End file.
